


Computer Boy

by Fire_Cooking



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Computer AU, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Neil gets a new Laptop for his birthday, turns out he has a new personal assistant!
Relationships: Ernesto/Neil
Kudos: 9





	Computer Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a choppy mess because it's more a collection of drabbles than a full fic but I hope to make some more drabbles for this AU
> 
> based on 'Computer Boy' by That Poppy
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptsztFug8EY link to the song on YouTube, not a song fic though!
> 
> Enjoy!

Neil unplugged the charger.

He smiled.

He wasn't expecting a new computer for his birthday but he was pleasantly surprised.

He pressed the power button and waited to see the log in screen.

“Is it Linux?” Neil said as the screen booted up purple.

“Nope!”

Neil jumped and looked around. That voice was from no one?

“Hello! Please impute your name.” 

Neil looked at his computer. Oh, a voice assisted log in process?

He typed his name in the box.

He pressed enter.

The screen flashed a few times.

Then a little character popped up.

“Welcome Neil, I'm Ernesto! I work for Boxmore NEST-OS! I'm your personal assistant for your new computer!” The little character said, a bubble typing words as they were said.

Neil rolled his eyes. “How do I turn you off?”

He laughed at himself and clicked next.

“Please, let's start with a new Boxmore E-mail address, please make these credentials here!” Ernesto said, the words typing in his little bubble.

“Well I can probably turn him off in the settings after this.” Neil said, shrugging.

~~~~hi

Neil was clicking through videos.

“NEIL!” 

“WHAT MOM!” 

“COME GET DINNER!”

“FINE!” 

Neil stood and left.

A flash on the screen and Ernesto walked onto veiw.

He looked around, and started to write things down. He threw the little paper piece up and it whisked away.

“Father will be pleased.” 

Ernesto looked up at the video Neil had been watching.

He reached up and pressed play. The video started playing.

“The first part to filing your taxes-”

~~~~hi

Ernesto was four videos in. His eye wide and his hands griped into his knees.

“Hey!” 

Ernesto turned around saw Neil.

Ernesto stood and got into a pose. “D-Do you want your computer to go to idle?” 

“I-I turned you off, are you watching videos!?” Neil screeched.

Ernesto weighed his options. He tried to dash off screen.

Neil jumped forewords and grabbed him with the mouse cursor.

“Answer me you little virus or I'm wiping the OS!” Neil shot.

“I-I-” Ernesto looked down and tapped his fingers together.

“What are you doing!?” Neil screeched.

“I, just, uh....” Ernesto looked at the video. “Do you get to do those?” He pointed at the tax video.

Neil stared at the little character. “Yes?”

“C-can I d-do them with you?” Ernesto peeped.

Neil snorted. “You want to do taxes?”

“They look fun!” 

“They're only fun if you're a computer.” 

“I am a computer.” 

Neil looked at Ernesto. “If I put you down, will you run off?” 

“No.” Ernesto said.

Neil unclicked Ernesto, who fell to the task bar and shattered.

“Sorry!” Neil said quickly sitting.

“Just an animation.” Ernesto said, reforming quickly and brushing himself off.

“Oh.” Neil looked at Ernesto. “So you turned yourself back on?”

“Not exactly.” Ernesto said. “My programming means I still have to check up on you, Neil.”

“Really?” Neil asked.

“Well... I like checking up on you.” Ernesto said quietly.

“Really?”

Ernesto looked at Neil.

“Yeah. I'm only supposed to do checks once a week. But I just, like doing checks. I do them whenever you leave.”

Neil looked at Ernesto.

“So.... You want to do taxes, hmm?” 

“Yes!” 

Neil laughed. “I think I can let you help, Ernesto.”

~~~~hi

Neil laughed. “How many bad puns do you have programmed?” 

“You mean good puns and I have pun million of them!” Ernesto said, he snapped his fingers and pointed at Neil.

“That's so bad I could kiss you.” Neil giggled.

Ernesto went red, he started to jitter a bit.

“R-really?” Ernesto mumbled.

Neil looked at Ernesto, feeling his own face start to burn.

“Uhh...”

Neil rubbed the back of his head.

He gulped. “Yeah.” 

Ernesto felt himself almost explode.

Neil smiled as the bot fell to pieces in his hitting the floor animation.

“Neil I- I-” 

“I like you too.” Neil said softly. He wrapped his arms around the laptop and kissed the webcam.

The fans started to drone and whir loudly.

“Neil!” Ernesto squeaked, he was now solidly red.

“What, my computer boy?” 

“Neil I'm going to over heat.” Ernesto blubbered out.

“You make me feel like that too.” Neil said quietly.

“Yeah but you won't melt.”

“I think I will.” 

“That's not healthy for humans.” 

“It feels nice though.” 

“It does not!” 

“Does too, now pull yourself together, you have like, a million more puns I gotta hear before I'm done procrastinating.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and have a good night/day!


End file.
